


Snake Pit: Part 1

by BrolysWife



Series: Snake Pit Chronicles [1]
Category: Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: Age Gap Romance, F/M, Jealousy, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrolysWife/pseuds/BrolysWife
Summary: A younger fan of the voice actor Vic Mignogna gets the chance of a lifetime when she has what she thought would be a one night stand with the man himself. Fast feelings come into play, and suddenly she find someone herself in a serious relationship.Jealousy, age gap discrimination, and two faced people are just the start of their problems.Sara Francis is in for a major wake up call.





	Snake Pit: Part 1

Here I was, face to face with Vic Mignogna. He had decided to invite me out for dinner, and it was a one on one outing. It was casual, but I did put effort into my appearance. My makeup was well done and flattering, my unruly pixie cut tamed just a little, and my outfit was inviting but not too revealing. We talked, laughed, and after we had dinner, we ordered dessert. I had my eye on a huge slice of decadent chocolate cake.   
“Got a little something..” Vic told me, staring at my lips. He beckoned me close and to my shock, he leaned down to my level and kissed me. “Had frosting on your lip, but don’t worry I took care of it for ya.”   
“You flirt!”  
I playfully rubbed his thigh under the table. Slowly, I slid my hand higher til Vic grabbed my wrist to stop me. “Am I making you nervous?” I cooed with thick sarcasm, biting my lower lip.   
“We’re in public,” Vic reprimanded my behavior, but with a slight hint of arousal in his voice. “Bad girl.”  
“Are you gonna punish me?”   
He smirked playfully. “You better not tease me..”   
I kept messing with Vic til we left. While he was driving, I reached over to touch him. Ever so gently, I rubbed the front of his black jeans til he squirmed. He tried to reposition during the trip but he couldn’t hide his arousal.   
“Running out of room in your pants?” I laughed, sitting back and admiring my work. Vic was less amused by my antics.   
“Alright, that’s it,” he raised his voice in mock agitation, turning off on an exit I wasn’t familiar with. “You asked for it!”   
A pang of anxiety stirred my gut. “Where are we going?”  
“You’ll see.”

After 20 minutes of driving, a familiar white house with windows on either side of the front door with an attached garage came into view at the end of the road. I realized where I was and I looked at him with confusion, a little fear, before total understanding of his intentions came to me.   
“I warned you.”   
It became heated quickly, and of course I didn’t mind at all. We barely made it into the living room before something happened. After he locked the door behind us, he turned and pulled me right into a kiss. I grinned and returned the gesture, standing on my tip toes to reach his face. Vic sat comfortably on the couch and beckoned me to join him. I did, straddling his middle and wrapping my arms around his neck as I leaned down to kiss him again. His hands rubbed my butt and gently squeezed, making me rock my hips with enjoyment.   
“I want you,” he whispered in my ear, gently biting my shoulder and sucking my neck, his hand in my hair. “I want to have you right here..”  
“I’m yours..” I said softly, pulling away and looking him in the eyes with a smile. Vic gently pushed me onto my back on the chaise sofa, and I eased my shorts down and off. Sitting up slightly, I pulled my tank top over my head and undid my bra, letting it slide off my arms. Vic eyed me with wonder, reaching out to hold my breasts. I pulled him down on top of me and kissed him passionately, wrapping my arms around his neck. He sat up a moment to catch his breath.   
“This is getting intense,” he said quietly. “Do...do you want to?”   
I smiled, pleased by the fact he asked even while I lay nude beneath him. “I want you. I want to sleep with you.”   
He nodded and let me take a turn on top. While we made out, I slowly made my way down to his jeans and undid them, making him blush when I started blowing him. “You’re THAT kind of girl..”  
I smiled at him and continued until he couldn’t help himself anymore. He let me disrobe him, but that’s where my power ended. He penetrated me while I was on top and pounded me from underneath until I came hard. We switched positions again, and this time I was being fucked with no mercy with Vic on top. I came many times, leaving scratch marks down his back.   
“Look at you, so helpless and cumming all over yourself,” Vic teased me with dirty talk as he continued to pound me while he massaged my breasts. “You dirty, perverted girl....I’ll fuck you so well you won’t want anyone else.”   
Again, orgasm ripped through my body and my legs shook as I came. 

 

The next time I saw him, he didn’t hide his feelings in front of people. As soon as I came up in his line, he swooped around the table and bear hugged me.   
“You should have told me you’d be here!!” he told me excitedly. “I would have had a guest pass for you!”   
“You know her personally?” convention staff asked him, and he confirmed that he did and asked for guest privileges on my behalf. Staff was hesitant, but decided to let me sit next to him. A girl tapped my shoulder and I turned around.   
“Wow! How do you know him like that?!” she asked me starry eyed, and Vic slid his arm around my shoulders.   
“Well,” he began, glancing at me with his crooked grin and then back to the girl, “let’s just say there are special circumstances.”   
The girl squealed. “Are you together?!!”   
Vic turned pink in the cheeks and laughed nervously. “I don’t know about that yet.”   
“Aww come on! You obviously like her. Ask her out!” the fan pressed on with huge, hopeful eyes.  
Cheers of DO IT! started rippling through the building as more and more people caught on to what was happening at the front of the line. I bit my lip in worry. Causing chaos was clearly not my intention. I glanced back to Vic, who’s blush had deepened to scarlet.   
“Alright..alright..calm down, guys! Panel is right after this. We’ll talk then. Deal?” Vic asked her before signing a Broly statue, giving her hugs and pictures with a shy grin. Con staff handed me a yellow guest badge and offered me a seat next to him. I graciously accepted, but sat farther back from the table to not steal his spotlight.   
When it was time for the panel, the same girl brought up what happened in the line earlier. Sitting in the front row, by my own choice, I felt eyes burning holes into my back. My bright hair made me stand out, too, unfortunately.   
“What do you think? Should I bring her up here?” Vic asked the crowd, and received a roaring positive response. Vic pointed at me in the front row. “There she is! Commere,” he beckoned me with a mischievous look on his face.   
I stood and approached the front of the room, where Vic slid his arm around my shoulders.   
“Say hello, sweetheart.”  
“Hi everyone,” I said warmly, loud enough that I didn’t need the mic. Various greetings rolled back to me.   
“So, quite a few of you have been telling me to ask this young lady something in particular lately,” Vic told them all, gesturing towards me. “You REALLY wanna see this for some reason!”   
I laughed and hid my face behind my hand as he took my hand and pulled me a little closer to the group. “Vic..”   
He reached for my hands and held them in his, establishing eye contact. By his body language, I wondered if he was just acting for his fans. “Sara, would you be mine?”   
I eyed him, taking my time to answer despite hundreds of people begging me to say yes. Finally, I said it. “I’d love to, Vic.”   
“Awesome. Because that means I get to do this..” Vic’s sentence drifted off as he pulled me very close and kissed me in front of everyone. He left me blushing and speechless, and I laughed nervously. 

After the panel, the con was officially over. The ceremonial open bar afterparty was in full bloom, and Vic decided to take me up to his hotel room. I blushed when people made nice comments as they passed us.   
“You’re a lucky woman. Vic’s quite a catch!”   
“Good luck, man. Shy ones are kinky!”   
When we reached the right room, I asked him by the door if he meant what he said or if he was making the people who adore him happy. He kissed my knuckles and smiled at me warmly before he kissed me again. There was more desire and passion behind this one.   
“I meant it. Did you?”   
“Yes. Every word,” I told him quickly, reaching out and sliding my arms around his middle. I kissed his chest where my mouth naturally fell on his tall frame. He was ten inches taller than me, but of course being 5 foot tall, I made anyone look tall. “I hope you don’t mind someone who’s super cuddly.”   
“You never did that before!” Vic got excited as he unlocked the door with a key card and ushered me inside. I turned my back to him and smiled as I kicked off my black ballet flats.   
“I’m different if I’m involved with someone..” I admitted.   
Vic smiled and sat at the edge of the bed, leaning back on his elbows. He looked very inviting, and I joined him where he sat. He grabbed a pillow and laid on his back, and I curled up next to him, my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and caressed my arm and my cheek.   
“This is nice,” he said softly, sighing with contentment. I grinned and rubbed my face on his shirt, loving the scent he wore. It was warm yet light, almost like a spicy citrus. “I missed stuff like this.”  
“So did I,” I responded with a little sleepiness in my voice. I scooted up and nestled my face in his neck, tickled by his stubbly cheeks.   
“Are you worn out?”   
I fought a yawn but couldn’t hide it. “Yeah...”  
He squeezed me tighter and I wove my left leg between his. “If you want to nap for a bit, I’ll hold you while you do so.”   
I smiled and felt safe for the first time in my life. He started to sing to me softly and it worked like a charm. In no time, I fell asleep right there.   
I woke up to him gently kissing the tip of my nose. “Hey, it’s time to wake up.”   
I rubbed my eyes and sat up, stretching my entire body. Smiling, I looked up at him. “Hi.”   
“So while you napped on me, my brain was running wild,” he began, a cautious edge to his voice. “I don’t know how I’m gonna deal with distance. So, I decided to take a major risk and...please don’t make me regret it.”   
I was awake now. A zing of anxiety bubbled in my belly. “What do you have in mind?”   
He looked nervous, which was strange to see from him. “Come to Los Angeles with me.”   
My eyes got huge. “Whoa. You’re serious.”  
He nodded and suddenly looked kind of evil. Vic lowered his head and glared at me, but with a smirk. “Very.”   
“Can I have a few minutes to think about it?”   
He pushed me roughly, and I flopped onto my back on the bed. Blushing, I giggled nervously when he laid on top of me and started kissing my jawline. “I’ll give you an hour...”   
He moved up to my face and I pulled him down for a kiss, moaning softly when he slid his hand up my shirt to squeeze my breast. I reached down and undid his belt and pants, but he caught my hand and pinned both of my arms down to the bed. “No fair,” I whined. “I want to touch you.”   
“That’s too bad, isn’t it?” he said in my ear, then sucked my neck gently. He sat up and slid my shirt up over my head, then popped the clasp of my black bra. Vic undid my jeans and took them off, making sure my panties went with them. He took in my exposed form and ran his hands up and down my sides, tummy, and shapely legs. “Beautiful.”   
I blushed when he pulled my legs apart and gently ran his index finger over my slit, focusing on my clit. He made me arch my back when he carefully pushed two fingers inside of me, massaging my G spot. “That feels so good..”   
He smiled and used more pressure, using his free hand to massage my clit at the same time. “Oh, I know it does. You forget our age difference...I’ve had a lot of experience.”   
Just as he finished his sentence, he brought my body to a powerful orgasm. Vic started doing the same thing again and once more, brought the same result. I grabbed his wrist. “Please..please don’t stop..”  
He withdrew anyways, opening my legs wider as he moved down to start giving me oral. Locking his arms around my hips, Vic made sure I couldn’t wiggle away. “Oh no. You’re not going anywhere..”   
He didn’t stop til he made me cum so hard that my legs shook. While I lied there trying to catch my breath, he undressed and penetrated my slit. I came several times, and then took over til he couldn’t hold back. I rolled my hips and bounced, making him bite his bottom lip in pleasure. Right as he was about to bust, he looked me in the eyes and held my hips still. Deliberately, he released inside of me, leaving me a jizz filled mess.   
“You just-“   
“Yes I did. That’s mine,” he cut me off with a smile. Vic playfully smacked my naked butt. “Go get cleaned up, sweetheart.” 

It was the first night of a very strange and sudden change. Neither of us knew what to expect or why we were taking such a risk, but for some reason it felt like the right thing to do. After he helped me get settled, he sat across from where I was perched in the kitchen. My gaze was fixed on the table, peering right through the glass at my shoes.   
“This is fucking weird,” Vic blurted out suddenly in the silence.   
I nodded. “That it is.”   
“So...what do you want to do for dinner?” he asked casually like this wasn’t the first time.   
“I..I don’t know. I’m fine with wherever you choose,” I struggled to say as his previous comment rendered me speechless.   
Vic picked up his phone and started typing. He stuffed it into his pocket. “I just sent a text to Todd. I’m trying to get him to go with us.”   
“Have you given any thought as to how you’re going to explain me?”   
Vic shrugged. “Nah. Friends of mine don’t judge. Might ask a question or two, but you don’t have anything to worry about.”   
I smiled and looked up at him, still in disbelief that he was right in front of me. That he was mine.   
It went well, and the steakhouse was fantastic. His friends Todd and Ginger joined us. Todd gave me some funny looks and Ginger was all about my brightly colored, messy pixie cut.   
“I love your hair! That reddish pink really makes your eyes pop,” she sweetly complimented me, then she smiled at Vic. “She’s gorgeous, Vic.”   
Todd didn’t hide his curiosity, and he stared me down while he finished his beer. “You look familiar. Oh, right, you’re the girl everyone was talking about, aren’t you? At the con? I wasn’t there for that one, so all I have is hearsay.”   
I cleared my throat. “Yes, that’s me. My name is Sara. I thought I was going to faint. I needed a moment to process what was happening.”   
“And now you’re in L.A.?” Todd pressed, getting more personal.   
I looked to Vic as if to say, help me out here. Vic picked up on my discomfort and gave Todd a shut-the-fuck-up look. He backed down and looked at me again.   
“I’m sorry. It’s not my business,” Todd backtracked, ordering another beer. Ginger also gave him a nasty side eye look, and Todd began to feel uncomfortable. “Okay, okay, I was being rude. I’m sorry Sara.”   
I smiled. “It’s been scary and you’re protective of your friend. I think it’s sweet.”   
Vic kissed my cheek and I started to blush. 

When we got back, I scrubbed off my makeup and ditched my outfit for more comfy lounging clothes. Vic did the same, and he sat next to me on the couch. He gave me a look and I stared back.   
“What’s on your mind?” I asked casually.  
“You..me..” he answered loosely, arms crossed over his chest.   
“Care to elaborate?” I responded a little defensively, brows furrowed. He let his head fall back against the couch.   
“It feels like you’ve been around much longer than you have. The last time I felt like that, it was my fault for screwing it up. Makes me nervous, I guess, and I don’t get nervous,” he explained after a moment of silence.   
“What do you need me to do?”   
“Be patient with me.”   
I nodded and stared at my purple painted toenails. Looking up, I stood up and motioned to the entertainment center. “Want to watch a movie?”   
He shrugged. “Actually I just wanted to cuddle with you on the couch.”   
Nodding once, I sat in the spot I was originally perched and rested my head on his shoulder. He repositioned and pulled me closer, lying down on his back so I could put my head on his chest.   
“This is what I need,” Vic sighed with contentment. “This right here is perfect.”   
I nuzzled his chest and rubbed my face on the black, soft cotton shirt he was wearing. “You’re so warm and cozy.”   
“Oh yeah?”   
I scooted up on top of him til I was nose to nose with Vic. I kissed him and trailed kisses down his neck and chest. He squirmed and tried to make me stop.   
“That tickles!”   
I kept the kisses going, making my way down his stomach. When I got to the waistline of his jeans, I pushed his shirt up and placed soft kisses right on that area. I slowly undid his pants and pulled them down a little ways, and he was already excited. I used long, slow strokes, and made eye contact.  
“You know what I want to do with you?”   
He grinned and let out a groan of pleasure. “Yes I do.”  
I steadied him with one hand, my other on his hip. Making sure my mouth was nice and wet, I began giving him oral and I didn’t stop til he came all over himself. 

A month later, I was more settled into my new surroundings. Familiar with the area, I began to venture out more often. While I was sunbathing behind the house, my brain started running through a million things when I should’ve been relaxing.   
What if he cheats on me?   
What if he doesn’t actually adore me, he was just lonely?   
Do I belong in L.A.? I’m way out of my element.   
“Stop it!” I told myself aloud, smacking the grass underneath my purple beach towel. My brows furrowed behind my dark sunglasses as I warred with my own thoughts. I crossed my arms over my stomach, lounging on my back in my white and black bikini. Someone calling my name caught me off guard, and then I realized it was Vic’s neighbor. I sat up on my elbows and waved.   
“Hi, Mark.”  
“Where’s Vic? Had something to show him.”   
“He’s at the gym. I’m just out catching some sun.”   
Mark stared at me for an uncomfortably long time before disappearing inside his home. I went inside and took a cool shower. The doorknob turned and I let out a shriek. It was Vic, all gross and sweaty from the gym. He laughed at me.   
“Honey, it’s just me.”   
“Good. Your neighbor Mark is a creeper. I was sunbathing and he kept staring,” I told him quickly, stepping out of the shower as I had just finished. He stripped and hopped in, and it was his turn to shout.   
“DAMN!!!” he exclaimed, quickly turning the hot water knob. “Cold cold cold!!”   
I laughed and rolled my eyes as I watched him sigh with relief as the water warmed quickly. “Hey, not my fault you take lava hot showers.”   
“Uhhh,” he grunted like a caveman. “Feeeels goooooood.”   
I giggled and dried off, walking to the bedroom naked to choose clothes. I reached my side of the closet and withdrew a cute, simple summer top and long, yet snug shorts. As soon as I finished getting dressed, he also entered the room.   
Stark naked.  
“Aww, I was hoping you were still naked,” Vic whined, pouting dramatically. I poked his chest and he winced. “No, no! Chest day, it was chest and core day!”   
I grinned and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him, and rub my face on his. He usually didn’t shave unless he was going somewhere. His scruff was always cute, but so was his smooth face.   
“Enjoy it while it lasts,” he told me in a singsong voice, kissing my forehead. “It won’t stay smooth for long!”   
That same evening, Todd Haberkorn, a longtime friend of his that I had met previously, came over. While they had guy time, I kept to myself and didn’t say much. Todd gave me weird vibes that made me dislike him for some unknown reason. Sitting Indian style on the floor, I spent a long time thinking as I stared into the vast wasteland that was the internet. I never ignored my intuition.   
And I wasn’t about to start to, either.   
There were hungry snakes in the waters of my relationship with Vic Mignogna...


End file.
